Rays of sunshine
by Forever South
Summary: The world sees him as crazy and a little off the deep end but that's probably why I love him. There's never a dull moment in my life that's for sure... One-Shot! LitPol


**AN: And here comes another one of my emotional one-shots...Why is it that one-shots come to me easier than my actual upcoming chapters? *le sigh* whatever...**

**Enjoy some LitPol no?**

* * *

Heh…It's funny who I ended up with.

I never would have though it would've been my best friend. Sure, I thought about it here and there. But I never_ really_ thought about it.

I guess it makes sense in a way doesn't it? Opposites attract right? Just take me and Poland for instance.

He's, well to put it simply. Purely Poland.

He's loud. Definitely unique, but he has his heart in the right place. Surprisingly a good shoulder to lean on despite what most would think. And above all?

He's _mine._

Of course his voice really ticks me off and it would be nice if he acted a bit more….I don't know. More like a man? But regardless it's a part of him and the thing that makes Poland, Poland.

Honest to God? I would probably have a heart attack if he ever talked like a normal person.

He's strange, without a doubt but I'm proud to call him mine. He can definitely lighten my mood no matter what. So I guess in a way we complete each other.

All the qualities I wish I could attain he has more than enough for the both of us. As it is the other way around.

Just the way he speaks his mind without worrying what he might have to pay for afterwards I find admirable. Though some might say it's a bit wreckless; I don't care. Since we're on the topic, just his shear amount of strength and strong will is impressive.

I could never be any of those things. I'm much to of a coward and doormat to be anything along those lines. But Poland seems to think that I'm important so that makes me at least content. Like I said we complete each other.

If I don't have what he has, at least I have manners which as much as I love my dear Poland he continually forgets to show. Well that and common sense because God knows you can't have common sense and be reckless at the same time.

It's amazing how many humans and countries ask me just _how exactly_ I put up with him.

My response is the same every single time I've asked, because it's simple really. Because I love him and well it's almost like Poland's a walking movie. I mean you never really know what he's going to say or do next and half of the stuff he does you can't actually believe is happening. So you stick around to see because if I've learned one thing is that Poland isn't that easy of a country to figure out, despite what the others seem to think or say.

Then again I think differently, or maybe I just have a habit of always seeing the Brightside. Either way I see much more in my Polski that most do.

He's actually smarter than most give him credit for right along with compassion. Again not what most think of him when they hear Poland but then again they don't know him how I do. Do they?

Sure he may act like a stereotypical blonde but I'm fine with it. Believe me when I say I've grown used to it as hard as that may seem. I did.

I can't believe myself sometimes either~

Poland is in retrospect, like my personal ray of sunshine. He's bright enough that he makes you always feel warm and comfortable but not so hot that it burns. And even if he is complaining or whining about something he never fails to amuse me.

There are very few times that my Polski is serious, and for that I'm thankful. Because honestly I really do need to stop worrying. It's a nice feeling to smile after a day full of headaches and stress. Just to find a reason to laugh, to smile, is hard but my little ray of sunshine makes it all the more sweeter.

He doesn't care that I'm not like the other guys. He says that he prefers me to some thick headed arrogant nations -and humans alike- out there. It's because I'm different and I actually show emotions without getting all mushy or violent that he likes me even more.

He reminds me time after time again that I should be happy with what I have and who I am. That I should live every day to the fullest almost like if my country would disappear the next day. Cheesy I know but just the way he says it I know he's not teasing me but actually means it.

I still remember what my sunshine told me after I came home after a horrible day with my boss and just wishing that the day would end.

Poland turned to me in the most serious expression, eyes blazing with determination as he spoke. "There's a reason people forget the past, nothing good comes from it. It's history. The future is a mystery always changing depending on what you choose. But a smart man? He enjoys the moment knowing very well that he could drop dead in the next hour or maybe day. After all isn't there a reason man named 'Today' the present?"

That is one of my single most cherished memories I have. Just the fact that he would say something that deep for _me,_ especially and singly me, gave _me_ feelings I cannot _begin_ to explain.

My little ray of sunshine can think deeply. Poland can do anything he wants when he puts his mind to it. He's the person I admire. He could singlehandedly take a million blows yet still get up onto his feet with a new rising determination and fight right up to his last breath if he had to. All that just for something he believed in.

Life hasn't been any easier but at least it's more fun spending it right next to him. He's the very reason I will myself to get out of bed every morning and the same one I come home to.

I love him with all my heart, soul, mind, body, and then some. Maybe I'm not the best at showing it but he understands me. Just like I get him.

We've been through everything imaginable yet he still meets everything with a cocky smile and attitude. And I'll admit to being a bit over protective of him and visa-versa.

That's why I can't stand to see him sad. My heart twists painfully with every one of his tears and shatters along with my soul with his uncontrollable wracking sobs.

He's got me so wrapped around his pinky that if our personalities weren't so different we'd be one. But she knows it, I know it, and so does the rest of the world. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

But if my sunshine was hurt and it was…._all…my…fault_. I don't think I could forgive myself.

There's always a day- a possibility- when the sun _does_ hide. When only darkness takes it place kicking aside every bit of hope along with the light, Where there's no reason left to live, no spark in his eyes. Just staring…just the horrid empty gaze with dull glazed over eyes. Endlessly…forever _stuck…_

If that happened to her…to _my _sunshine. I wouldn't know what to do with myself. To put it lightly I'd rather die.

If there would be any hope of getting him back I'd gladly sacrifice myself for him. For him and his happiness, for his life. Even if it meant him forgetting me, _especially_ if it meant forgetting me.

My sunshine, my Polski, my Poland, my soul mate, my best friend…all different names with the same meaning. My life, my joy, my universe, my love.

He's my single savior and for that alone I owe him more than what I'm worth, _more _than my life. I don't even know if it's physically or emotionally possible to even _begin_ to love someone this much….

But all I can say is that I can and I do. No matter what anyone says my sunshine is _perfect._

* * *

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at the words in my notebook. It wasn't so much of a diary as it was a random doodle book. A notebook full of inspiration. Today it seemed more at the love of my life.

Peculiar, indeed.

"Like what'cha writing there Lithy~?"

I stiffened instantly shutting it closed. Blushing I turned to face the blonde right behind me. I laughed nervously hugging it close to my chest. "O-oh this? I-it's nothing! J-just some...um...stuff my boss made me do!"

Poland raised a brow planting a hand on his hip. I gulped.

That was his infamous 'I'm likes so totally gonna figure out what your doing even if it kills me' look.

I'm a goner.

Poland only smiled sweetly stepping towards me. "Don't lie to me Lithy! Why're you like, blushing if it's something your _boss_ made you do?"

I only tried harder shooting him my pained smile. "Because...?"

"Your like _so_ toats smarter than that! I can _nawt _believe you just used like _the_ lamest excuse!" He extended his hand. "Besides I don't like liars~ Now hand it over, like _please_."

And I did. Because it was better to see his reaction while he read it than for the little sneak to steal while I was sleeping.

Just like that Poland fell onto the notebook like he was starving and that was the only thing to eat.

I only shook my head smiling, unintentionally tapping _I-Love-You_ in morse code on the desk.

I wasn't expecting an answer.

_Like-Same-Here_

* * *

**AN: So how was it? LitPol isn't one of my majorly huge parings that I ship super hard but...it came to me...**

**Mucho Amor~ Forever South**


End file.
